


Rainbow Six Siege: Stalker

by SecretXreader



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cinematic: Rainbow Six Siege: The Hammer and the Scalpel, Fights, Game: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege: Operation Chimera DLC, Game: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege: Operation Velvet Shell DLC, Gaming, Gen, Rainbow, Rainbow siege, r6s, rainbow six - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretXreader/pseuds/SecretXreader
Summary: A mysterious Rainbow operative Operative, Vigil, goes to get revenge on something secret that happened many ears before. And how, exactly, does he plan on getting revenge? By killing every single Rainbow Six operative, one by one, bruattaly. You, Mute, Thatcher, and the ops that managed to survive Vigil's wrath team up to find him using the little, little traces that he left at each scene of murder. Can you and the remaining operatives stop him before he kills the rest of you?
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam, Masaru "Echo" Enatsu/Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam, Seamus "Sledge" Cowden/Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. THE TURNING

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rainbow six](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/622744) by Tom Clancy. 



> Btw, I love people's suggestions for some of my fanfics so please do suggest in the comments if you have an idea for what I should do next. Thanks!

Vigil pulled his victim further into the darkness of the bank's basement. Another successful kill, indeed. Revenge was the only thing that Vigil wanted. And that was what he'd get. Finishing off his victim, he jabbed his knife another time into them, and then left, as if nothing ever happened. He hid the body well and left no fingerprints. But even if he didn't do all of that, and they got Vigil's prints, they couldn't be able to tell a damn thing. Vigil was a ghost. There were no traces of him...anywhere. He was untraceable indeed. He had already, and successfully, killed a Rainbow Six operative, who happened to be Clash. Now he would kill the rest of them off. One by one, until he was the only one left. Vigil was going to get revenge for what happened so long ago...and nothing was going to stop him. Well, that was what he thought.

"Rise and shine, Y/N," Mute came over and sat at the end of your bed, "We have work to do. And, um, something happened last night, at the bank. Something...really bad. We're supposed to go over and check it out today. You wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure I'll come," You replied very tiredly, "Just let me get get ready first. And, what happened at the bank?"

"I'll tell you on the way to the bank. I'll just say, it's pretty bad. I'm honestly not sure if you'll wanna see it."

You told Mute that it's fine and you'd come with him. Then he left the room. You got dressed, brushed your teeth, and left your room in the R6 headquarters. You saw Mute standing in the hallway, along with Thatcher. The three of you went outside and saw Thatcher's car, which was a decked-out, Rolls Royce. Not bad. Thatcher sat in the front to drive and you sat with Mute, in the back.

"I heard somebody was murdered. Don't know who yet," said Thatcher.

"Well, we're gonna find out." You added.

"True."

The drive was not that long, surprisingly. It was probably because Thatcher was speeding. Yeah, that was it. You arrived at the bank and the three of you got out of the car at once. You noticed other ops there as well. Blitz stood in a corner, being questioned by the police about what happened, smoke was there, probably waiting for Thatcher, and Doc was there as well, probably because of the murder. Was it really so bad? If so, what had happened? Now you were dying to find out. You entered through the doors of the bank but you were stopped by a security guard.

"I'm sorry but you're not allowed in here," he said.

all thatcher had to do was show his R6 badge and you three were on your way to the basement, where you believed the crime scene had happened. Rainbow wasn't really involved in crime solving, so you wondered why everyone was here. Once again, the only answer was that you were about to find out. Once at the bottom of the stairs, you saw a body covered in a white sheet, blood staining the white sheet itself. There were multiple officers there, and one of them pulled the sheet of the face for you three to see who it was.

_Oh no_

Clash.


	2. THE GET-TOGETHER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the R6 operators come back to base from all over the world, and meet each other once again. They discuss what happened to clash, and try to figure out who's doing this. And finally, they think they figure out who did this. The only operator who wasn't at the meeting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the first chapter, and here's the second one, I'm open to your ideas so if you have any, please write them down in the comments below. Thanks!

Some of the operators lived at the base. These ops included Mute, thatcher, Echo, Ela, Blitz, and a few more people. They lived well there, and had large rooms to stay in. Why did they stay together? Well, if there was a terrorist operation happening, with so many SIX members on the job, they wouldn't stand a chance. The Boss of rainbow made a call when he heard about the body, for all operators around the world to come to the Base of Operations for Rainbow Six. They did as they were told, because all of the Six members were loyal and obeyed their orders, as any soldier should.

"Thank you for coming," The boss of Rainbow Six spoke to every sing operator, "Sledge will take over this meeting, because I have something else to attend to. Seamus, take it away."

All the operators sat around a large, round, wooden table. There were 53 operators at the meeting. That seemed like all of them right? Nobody bothered to count them anyways. As long as it looked like a lot of ops, then it was a lot of ops. That's what the leader of Rainbow Six always said. You didn't know if those were wise words, or just complete crap.

"As you all know, one of our operators, Clash," Sledge continued, "Was mysteriously murdered at a nearby bank. We have no evidence whatsoever on who did this, and why, but we are working with the FBI and other national agencies to find out."

"Where there any fingerprints left behind?" Ying asked.

"No, though that would have been great if there were. Any other questions?" Sledge said, "No? Come on, one of you has to have _at least_ one more question!"

"Yes, I do," you raised your hand, "Have any of you realised that one of us might have done it? And have you realised that one of us isn't here? I certainly noticed that, but apparently none of you have."

"What do you mean?" Nokk interrupted, "There's 54 of us...wait, there's only 53!"

Now everyone was trying to figure out who was missing. Finally, Sledge made some sort of attendance and they finally figured out who was missing. But was it just a coincidence? Most likely...but not certainly. That, the FBI or whatever was investigating the murder, would have to find out. Everyone was yelling their self-made conspiracy theories or whatever they thought when Sledge interrupted.

"Everyone shut up! We all know that Vigil is missing, but that doesn't mean he's a murderer! He always gets the job done for us, and he seemed to like what he did, so tell me, why would he do anything quite like this? Listen, we'll have another meeting soon, and we'll settle this argument. Do you all understand?" Sledge spoke.

"Yeah."

"Fine, I guess."

"Sure, whatever."

"Good." Sledge finished.

About three hours later, Sledge got a call from the agency that was investigating this odd murder. The FBI, he believed. Yes, that was it. They told him something he really didn't want to hear. Another one.

"Is this Seamus?" The FBI lead investigator spoke into his cell phone, "We have some...news. I don't think it'll make your day more enjoyable. Another one was murdered. It seemed to be done about an hour ago. Another member of Six has died."

"Who?"

"We believe it was Goyo."


	3. STRIKING BACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Mute, and a few other operatives decided to secretly go out to find Vigil, the suspect who is thought to have killed two ops. But doing this without the permission of the head of Rainbow Six, there could be terrible consequences. Is finding and killing this killer worth the risk? Well, you might want to find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have more action than the first two, sorry about the little amounts of action those first chapters. Now you'll get the suspense and action that you wanted.
> 
> (yup. Also please put suggestions in the chat for things you would like to happen next and I might use it in a chapter)

"That's a crazy plan," Mute argued, "Thatcher, we can't just run out there and go looking for that killer without permission! Do you have any idea what the punishments would be?"

"Damn it of course I know! But the manager of Rainbow won't ever let us do something like this even though it _has_ to be done!" was Thatcher response.

It was your vote that could potentially choose their fate. Were you going to make a choice or what? Who were you going to side with? Thatcher and Mute turned their masked heads to you, and wanted your vote. You knew what you personally wanted, but one of them wouldn't like that. Well, if they wanted your opinion, then they would get it. Without hesitation, you spoke.

"I think we should go after whoever the hell is killing our fellow operatives. But let's not think of them as _just_ operatives. Let's think of them as friends...as family. And if Vigil or whoever did this wants to mess with our friends, let's show him how we'll strike back."

"Those are actually some wise, well spoken words," said Mute, "and that actually persuaded me to agree with you, Y/N. Damn the rules. Let's do this our own way, and kill whoever is killing our friends."

"Don't count me out," Thatcher said, "After all, I created this plan, y'know?"

You all exited the Rainbow Six HQ and hopped into Thatcher's Rolls Royce. You wondered if Rainbow Six let him get that. Maybe because he was one of the most famous ops, they made exceptions. But that wasn't fair, was it? Anyway, at least you got to ride about, so you shouldn't complain, you thought to yourself. Now that the three of you had an idea of what the plan was, you just had to find Vigil's, whereabouts. But that man was like a living ghost! He left no traces at all, no transportation traces, and somehow, it seemed that nobody you questioned ever saw him! In their life! But how does someone who always wears a creepy mask not be seen? That gave you an idea of how he was never seen. If you were to question someone about what Vigil looked like, you'd tell them he wears a creepy, black mask that stands out. How no one ever sees him, is that he doesn't wear his mask in public. That was it! But where and how were you going to know what he looked like? There were no photos of him at all! or at least, none that you'd recognize him in (because you don't know what his face looks like).

"I just hacked the Rainbow Six files," Mute leaned over to you, "I know where his house is."

"What? How?! and how did you hack the systems?"

"If I know how to jam drone's systems, then I know how to hack. Who do you think programmed my jammers? A hacker? No, Y/N, I'm a hacker as well. Did nobody know that?!?"

"No, actually," Thatcher interrupted, "I didn't know that."

Mute sighed and just pulled out his phone to check his Instagram. And finally, after what seemed to be an hour or so, you arrived at the location that Mute said was supposed to be Vigil's house. But you doubted it would really be it. Welp, you'd have to find out...once again.

The Rolls Royce pulled into the driveway when you heard four audible beeps. And then something you never expected happened.

_The car exploded, and yet somehow, when you opened your eyes, you were still alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading and the next chapter is coming really soon, and thanks for all the support!
> 
> -SecretXreader


	4. THE LIFESAVERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out how you, Mute and Thatcher survived the explosion, and the three of you enter the mansions that is said to be owned by Vigil. Is Vigil in there? And if so, is he the killer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S, Vigil is actually a really good siege op, so if you play the game, I really suggest getting him. Trust me.

You opened your eyes...and you were alive? But how-? How was that even possible? You looked around and saw a partially burned up car. And Mute was there beside you, a signal jammer held close to his chest.

"Mute, how am I alive?" you asked.

"Y/N," Mute still lay there looking super tired, "Did you not notice that you were in a car with two operators based on stopping tech?"

"Oh...that's how. So you Jammed the C4 system?"

Exactly," Thatcher interrupted, who was also laying on the ground with his clothes partially burnt. "Except the C4 already began to explode when we stopped the C4. That's why my jacket is...lets say, toasted."

Thatcher was the first to get up, and brushed off his shoulders. Then he walked over to the two of you and helped up both you, and Mute. And then you looked at the house that was in front of you. It was more of a mansion, to be honest. How did Vigil afford this? And did this actually belong to Vigil. As always, the only answer was that you'd have to find out...again. It was like Deja vu, you snickered to yourself. Mute walked up to the front door of the mansion and placed a breach charge down.

"Mute, do you always carry that around?" you asked.

He didn't respond, so you took that as a yes. Only a moment later, the door was blown open and the three of you entered the house, guns up, and the safety mode switch down. Now Vigil was gonna get what he deserved. And that was only one thing. Death. You looked at your surroundings and noticed that there was a P.A. system in every room. Was Vigil expecting guests? And then he'd deceive them with words, and he wouldn't have to be there? No, that would be a terrible plan, you thought, he wouldn't do that...right?

"Ah," Vigil's voice boomed through the P.A system, and he had a voice changer on, "I see you've come to your funeral. I always suspected you'd be stupid enough to actually think I'd be here. Do you like my house? I bought it by stealing from Rainbow Six deposited money. After all, I was in the bank when I killed Clash. She was easy to kill. I thought she'd be more of a challenge."

"Well why don't you show your face and see how easy it is to kill all three of us?" you said, "I'm really looking forward to shooting your head off, Vigil."

"And I'm looking forward to seeing you try. I know you're bluffing. You'd want to kill me but b the time you even see me, you'll be dead. Do you want to test my theory? It worked on your colleagues, Clash and Goyo, so I'm sure it'll work on you three."

There were two spiral staircases that led up to a door. And that very door began to open. So Vigil _was_ there! We'll now he'd be there to accept his death. Good. But he did something you didn't expect when he walked out of the room. He walked out with two M16s, open firing, and hitting you and Thatcher when he did this. You fell to the ground and Grimaced in pain, as you put your hand on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. And next was Mute. HE was shot multiple times in the chest and arms, his blood leaking like a waterfall. _And then he was dead._..

_**Or at least...that's what you thought...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about to release the next chapter, so stay tuned!


	5. FALLEN WARRIORS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that all hope is lost when Mute is killed, and you and Thatcher are bleeding out on the floor...but is all hope lost? Maybe something will make the tables turn. Some sort of...new hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to publish this chapter, but now it's done so you guys can read it! Also, please leave a Kudo for me if you are enjoying the story so far. Thanks!
> 
> (P.S, requests are open for what you'd like to happen next)
> 
> -SecretXreader

"I'm sorry, Y/N," Thatcher spoke, holding his bleeding stomach.

"Well you should be, Thatcher! You were the one who got all of them into this mess in the first place!" Vigil interupted while he walked down the large spiral staircase. It seemed that he was going to kill you. But you were all already in horrible pain. But then something that Vigil had said gave you a burst of thoughts. He had said that Thatcher was the one that got all three of you into that mess, and yes, that was true, but how did Vigil know that? If one of you were bugged, there were jammers that Mute carried, so how did he know that?

"Vigil...how did you know that it was Thatcher's idea for us to come after you?" You spoke in pain, "I mean-we weren't bugged with a mic, so how did you know? It was only us together in the underground parking area when Thatcher told us about his idea..."

Vigil didn't say anything. It was as if he wanted you to figure it out. And you did just that. You thought back to when Thatcher was telling both you, and Mute, the plan to go after Vigil. You were in a garage, yes, but you were alone, weren't you? Now you figured it out. There was a man who was dressed like he was homeless when he walked by you. Vigil, that master of disguise. You would never expect him to go stealth and act homeless. No, he was much more elegant than that. And his little plan of his own was perfect. He heard every damn thing that Thatcher was saying.

You thought back even deeper, trying to remember what Vigil looked like, and luckily, you remembered a little. The man was pale...he had brown hair...and had the freckles on each of his cheeks. Wow, you didn't know your memory was so good! Or maybe it was good, just because you were in a life threatening situation. Yeah, you thought, that was probably it. Now you could easily track him from the Rainbow Six base...but you'd have to escape Vigil first. And how were you supposed to do that?

You lay down on your back and covered your wounds as best as you could. But when all hope _seemed_ lost, Something you never expected, happened right in front of your eyes. _Mute got up. He grabbed his shotgun and fired multiple, face-paced rounds back at Vigil. But vigil seemed to be fully padded with a kevlar vest, and pants. Now the fight was on. Officially._

You and Thatcher could only watch helplessly as Mute had a one-on-one battle with Vigil. Vigil was unpredictable, but Mute was powerful, and his shotgun packed a massive punch. You really wondered who'd win. But you couldn't bare seeing Mute dying in front of you. You just couldn't Mute needed to win.

"I see you're good at faking, Mute," Vigil spoke, hiding behind a barrel he had placed at5 the bottom of the spiral stairs, just incase his plan went wrong...which was happening right now.

"Yeah, I took Drama in high school," Mute Joked, "But I was never any good."

"Well you better have some good drama skills when I shoot you in the face and I'll bring you to your knees. And you'll also need those Drama skills when I cut your head off, Mute."

Vigil peeked out from behind the barrel filled with sand and fired a few shots with one of his M16s. Mute dodged at the exact right time, and a moment later, returned, firing three shotgun shots towards Vigil. Vigil did a front flip and took out his knives when Mute fired...and the shotgun bullets smashed right through the back of Vigil's head. And all that was left of him was a bleeding, half a corpse on the ground. Mute had done his job well. Then he came over to you and took off his backpack that you never noticed he was wearing, And inside was a first-aid-kit.

It felt like thirty minutes later when Mute had both of you back on your feet, patched up. _And it was around thirty minutes later when you noticed...Vigil's body was gone...again._


	6. ARK ANGEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You admit that you went after Vigil without permission to the boss of Rainbow Six, but the consequences aren't as bad as you thought...considering that Vigil is now dead. Well, dead, because of you three, of course. But is he really dead? I seems so...but what if he's not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for all the kudos and hits! I'm really enjoying making this fanfiction series for you guys, and it's going to continue!  
> Thanks for all the support!
> 
> -SecretXreader

"So you just thought is was a good idea to go after a heavily armed and dangerous operative?" The Boss of Rainbow Six spoke to you, Mute, and Thatcher. but honestly, you thought it was a good idea

"Well, yeah," Thatcher went on, "And he's dead, isn't he?"

"Yes...um, I am legally not allowed to punish you for doing something good, but I will not reward you. That was a risky move, you three, so don't do anything like that again? Do you understand?"

"Yes," You, Mute and Thatcher spoke at the same time, as if on cue.

Well, at least you didn't get punished...and that was a good thing. And Vigil was dead! That meant there shouldn't be any more murders! At the end of the day, it seemed you did some good, and there were no casualties...excluding Vigil, of course. And there you were, exiting the boss's office, and heading back over to your room. If there was anything you needed, it was rest. And for your wounds to heal. Damn, those hurt a lot. You lost a lot of blood that day, but you were still alive, not dead. You weren't sure which other operators would have managed to kill Vigil as well. Mute was very good with a shotgun, so it wasn't surprising he one, but what would have happened if there was a different operator on your team? Really, that didn't matter much. What mattered was that you were alive.

You jumped onto your bed, tired more than ever. You got under the sheets and turned on the T.V that was put _into_ your wall. That was an odd placement for a television. But once again, that didn't matter one bit. The TV's screen illuminated and zapped to life when you clicked the on button, and on the screen was Vigil's mansion. You turned up the volume to see what the reporters in front of it were saying.

"Today an assault happened on the man inside this mansion," one of them said, "He was a secret governmental black ops operator, and was killed after being found out to be the killer in multiple murders."

"But we have recently heard news that he is somehow alive and well," another reporter said, "We do not know how, but our news station got a message that he will hack into our broadcast in two minutes and speak to us all. We'll see if this is all true, very soo-"

The screen already switched to a dark room and a man sitting on chair. He had some sort of high-tech robotic arm to replace the one Mute hat brutally shot off. And his face...He had a glass industrial container as a head, with his somehow intact brain inside. The prick was still alive? But how? He also had a new mask. This one was fully black, but the outline of the eyes shined bright red. It seemed that you'd have to go back to kill him...again. Or maybe the other operators could handle this job for once, right?

"Y/N...I know you're listening,"

How did Vigil know every sing thing that was happening?

"And I"m coming for you next...and Mute...and Thatcher. You will all die. This time...I won't be killed so easily..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this a good ending for this chapter?  
> Tell me your thoughts in the comments below.
> 
> -SecretXreader


	7. THE AFTERMATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vigl always keeps his word...meaning that he does come back for you. But this time, you are prepared. You get the permission of the Rainbow Six boss to keep all the remaining ops together, so you can all fight Vigil when he comes. But what if he already thought about what you'd do next? What if he already had a plan to counter this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got another two Kudos, so thank you guys so much for them? I hope you are all really enjoying the story so far, but I do have to tell you that it is ending very soon. So just keep that in mind. Thanks!
> 
> -SecretXreader

"Sir, yes, I am requesting your permission to have all the operatives stay together for a few days. Well, stay somewhere in this building. I suppose you've seen the video that Vigil hacked onto the news video footage?" You said.

"Yes, Y/N, I saw that. He seems serious," the former boss of Rainbow Six spoke, "And Vigil didn't tell me much about himself, personally, but I know for a fact he always keeps his word...and always kills his targets. There hasn't been one time when he didn't succeed in killing them."

"What about when we raided his house?"

"Well, yes, that was a one-off, Y/N."

After a few more minutes of talking, you had gotten the permission of the boss, and now you were going to spread the news. First of all, you'd have to tell Mute, and Thatcher. They were the ones who also thought of the idea. You walked into the modern, glass elevator in the Rainbow Six HQ and pressed the button with the number 3 on it. That was where your room was. After getting out of the elevator, you saw Mute talking to Dokkaebi in the hallway where your door was.

"So, I"ll see you at 7:00, Mute?" said Dokkaebi.

"Yeah, that'll be fine." Mute replied.

"Great! Okay, I'll see you then, Mute."

Dokkaebi walked off and you made your way over to your room. Mute noticed you and put away the phone he was holding. Didn't he know Dokkaebi could hack that? Well, he probably didn't care.

"Oh, hey, Y/N!" Mute said, "So what did he say? Lemme guess. He said no."

"Actually," You pulled out the hidden recording machine you had in your pocket, "He said yes. Here's the proof, If you want it. But I'm not sure if the other operatives will like the idea of staying in the Rainbow Six HQ for a long time."

"Welp, we'll just have to see what happens, I guess. But it's better if we all stay together. Vigil can't take all of us out at once. No way. He'd have to pluck us off one by one, but if we're all together, he won't be able to do that," said mute.

"Right."

It was a few moments later when the Operatives who stayed at the six HQ heard the announcement to come to a meeting that was being hosted at the Boss's office. Of course, everybody came, because they were all loyal to Rainbow Six, and were all good operatives. That, indeed, was very true. The Operators showed up a couple of minutes later, which was quite surprising, considering how many operatives lived at the Six HQ.

"We have called you here to announce something you may or may not find good," Mute spoke to all of the operators, "But it is official, and the choice cannot be changed. All of you will have to stay here, in the same area, for your own safety. Why? Well, let's just say someone we thought was dead isn't dead, and wants to come for revenge. But If we all stay together, he won't be able to kill us off easily. Do you all understand?"

_Now all you'd have to do is wait for the other operator's opinions. You weren't really sure what they would say, but you were about to find out._


	8. LIGHTS OUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Plan simply goes to action...but Vigil has an ace up his sleeve. No, not his unique skills, but something different...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know, the story is coming to and end very soon, so I hope you have all enjoyed it. I plan for it to end in two more chapters, but I can't make any promises. Anyway, thanks for reading!

"So how long do we have to stay here for?" Ying asked.

"At the least, one day and a half," you replied, "and at the most, probably three or four days."

None of the operatives seemed to like the idea of staying in one large room for that long. But it was going to work. There were two washrooms connected to the room, each one for a certain gender. That was good. There was a table set up with snacks and food, so that would also make it not as bad. But with so many people there, it could be hard to move around. Well, that was really the only bad thing.

At the time of dinner, the boss of Rainbow Six HQ got a few tables set up for everyone to eat at. It was kind of like a buffet. Each table sat four people, and your table had Mute, Dokkaebi, Echo, and you. At least all of the ops would get to socialise.

"So," Dokkaebi said, "are you all doing well?"

"Yeah," said Echo, "I can practice video taping with my Yokai drones. This room is good for that. Um, how are you guys doing?" Echo pointed over to you and Mute. You didn't really know how you were doing, so it was good that Mute answered first.

"I'm fine, and I don't think Vigil would ever come into a room filled with well trained soldiers from all over the world. He'd be killed so fast, he wouldn't even see a thing. I don't even know if he can see through that mask," Mute got a giggle from all three of you.

"Yeah, I don't think he'd ever do that."

The lights then turned off. Was this Vigil? Or was it just a power outage? Only the boss could answer that. But where was he? A moment later, the lights flickered right back on, and it all seemed like just a very short power outage. Now everything seemed to be fine. Except...

"The Hell? Gridlock!? Where did she go?!?" Nomad yelled, and it was true, Gridlock was gone from the table...and you had an idea of who did this. It was quite obvious, really. 

"Everyone get your weapons ready!," said Thatcher, "Vigil has come...and he's come for a fight. So you know what? Let's give him one. And let's kill that prick. Once and for all."

_Vigil had Gridlock tied up to a chair, in the underground garage in the Rainbow Six HQ. Vigil also had a knife in his hand. He flipped it, and each time he did so, another dark memory from his past flashed into his mind. And that fueled his rage. Infact, that rage...he was going to use it to kill Gridlock. Vigil stopped flipping the knife and placed it against Gridlock's neck._

_"Why did he have to do it, Gridlock. Why?" Vigil whispered into her ear._

_"What are you talking about? Just let me go, Vigil!"_

_"Oh, but it's not that simple. This...is what he did. This...is what he made me witness. And now it will happen to you, Gridlock."_

_Vigil stabbed Gridlock in the throat, multiple times, and then finally, he sent the knife diving into Her heart. That, was what Vigil had to witness. What he felt inside. All those many years ago. And with all the rage he had inside, he would continue to do it. Until every single Rainbow Six operative was dead. That...was what he really wanted._


	9. THE ENDING: PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning of the End will take place, and sacrifices will have to be made, but the operators will try their best to withstand Vigil's wrath, and attempt to end him once and for all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another book in progress that will be published soon, based on Vigil's dark past, and it will be part of my R6 book series.
> 
> -SecrtetXreader

And there you were, pointing your gun at the only entrance to the room, along with all the other operators. Vigil had taken Gridlock, but now you weren't going to let another one get taken away. All of the other operators were in complete silence, as they were trained to do. They were all professionals, and were trained not to panic in this type of situation. But you could tell they were very scared right now. But they were scared. You could tell. But they kept that on the inside. You guessed it was to not panic the other members of Rainbow.

That was the moment you all heard the noise...the noise you didn't know would lead to deaths. Multiple deaths. It sounded like squeaking metal. But where would that be? Maybe the other operators would know.

"What's that noise?" You asked.

"I'm not sure," Blitz said with his shield in front of his body, "It sounds like..."

Now the sound was louder. That meant Vigil was closer. Very close.

"It sounds like it's above us...maybe in...the vents?" Blitz spoke.

That was when another one perished like the others. Above all of the operatives was a vent. That was where Vigil was coming from! But by then, it was far to late. Bullets shot through the metal vent, and down into the room. The first few happened to smash straight through Blitz's helmet, and right into his brain. The body fell to the ground like jello, and was clearly dead by the time the body hit the ground. And those few bullets were followed by more. Many more.

"Get down!" Thermite yelled, "Take cover!"

All of the operatives hit, most of them under tables. You hid under a table, with Nokk and Mozzie. Now you'd need to come up with a plan. But you had to be silent or else Vigil would hear you. Or maybe you could fight back! You peeked out from behind the table and sent a few bullets zipping through a small section of there vent. No scream or blood dripping down. Damn. You must have missed. And now he'd know you were all still in the room. Not good. Not good at all. You needed a real plan, and luckily, an operative had one.

Ela was hiding at a nearby table and waved at you. She caught your attention and you gestured what she was doing. Then you knew what she was thinking when she showed you one of her deactivated Grizmot mines. It was the perfect plan. All she'd have to do is shoot a hole in the vent, throw the Grizmot (concussion) mine in, and they all of the operators would fire up, and at least one of them would hit him! Now you would just have to see if that would work, which hopefully, it would. But Vigil probably had a plan. After all, he usually did. But he most likely didn't have a plan to counter this. Only time could tell what was going to happen. So it was only time that would need to pass, for Vigil to be killed. Shouldn't be too hard. But it'd be difficult.

_But only time would tell..._


End file.
